The Department of Pediatrics of the College of Physicians and Surgeons seeks to renew an institutional CHRCDA program for training pediatricians in basic science or clinical research aimed at equipping the trainees with sufficient research skills and knowledge to prepare them for a research career in pediatrics. It specifically addresses the needs of pediatricians who have completed clinical training by providing a supportive but rigorous research training environment that will foster their commitment to a career in research and allow them to develop their skills as investigators. The career development program, which will continue to have a total of four to five career development scholars at one time, builds on the accomplishments of the Columbia Child Health Research Center as well as other training programs in the institution that seek to develop junior faculty to become independent investigators. It will be the keystone in a series of support mechanisms operating from the time of the completion of their residency training through their establishment as research-based junior faculty that should develop a strong junior faculty in pediatrics that can compete effectively for NIH funding. The program takes advantage of Columbia's strong basic science and clinical investigator faculty to provide an array of mentors capable of providing excellent mentorship to developing pediatric investigators. The primary emphasis of the program is to provide training in the disciplines of molecular biology/cell biology through didactic and mentored bench research experience that will enable the scholar to conceptualize the molecular mechanisms of pediatric disease at the level of the gene, its product, and the regulation of its expression. The scope of the research will range from patient oriented research with mentoring in clinical investigation and clinical research methods, exemplified by theactivities centered in the Irving Center for Clinical Research through to concerted fundamental bench research. Experience gained in guiding career development in the first period of the award will be applied to enhance the training experience and increase the likelihood of successful career development.